Un nuevo comienzo, Una nueva aventura
by tattinava
Summary: Annie una vampiresa normal y sencilla, según ella muy simplona nada bonita y a la que nada nuevo le pasa, estará por cambiar de opinión cuando un nuevo y extraño alumno llegue a la secundaria ELLIONS, con muchos secretos y cosas extrañas a su alrededor.
1. El extraño

Hola esta historia es sobre vampiros, tiene un poco de haya y otro poco de otro lado, en fin espero guste y tambien la publico en mi blog Purple Dreams junto con otras historias, en fin disfrútenla y comentenla, me encantaría saber que piensan...

1 Capitulo

**'El extraño'**

Primer día de escuela, empezaba mi último año y nada nuevo había pasado ¿Por qué nada nuevo me pasa a mí?... Pero bueno no soy alguien muy especial o importante me llamo Annie tompsòn tengo 17 años humanos y en realidad tengo 165 que tal ehh?, piel blanca, ojos marrón, cabello castaño oscuro, y normalmente me visto muy casual jeans camiseta y unas convers. Como digo no me siento muy especial soy una chica común y corriente o más bien una vampiresa común, aunque no es lo mismo que opina mi rara pero mejor amiga Maya, ella es genial me entiende me ayuda y me hace sentir bien cuando suelo ser demasiado pesimista o incluso tímida que es mal visto por los de mi 'especie', y comparte muchos de mis gustos como el de leer y la música me encantan la guitarra y el piano. Tengo unos padres geniales, nos consideramos una familia normal pues siempre bebemos sangre animal aunque cada 15 días debemos beber la de un humano o dos pues perdemos nutrientes que solo nos dan ellos pero no los matamos solo bebemos un poco, aunque aún quedan de los nuestros que solo beben de humanos por placer, y además tengo el dije más raro que puede haber en mi mundo un sol y una luna incrustados todos deben tener uno si no quieres desaparecer como el polvo. Somos una especie que debe mantenerse solo en los mitos pero aparentamos ser humanos y convivimos con ellos sin que se den cuenta de lo que somos.

Y como cada mañana desde hace bastante tiempo me sumerjo en mis pensamientos, y en ese instante mi teléfono celular decide interrumpir mis raras cavilaciones, estiro el brazo y tomo el celular de mi mesa de noche.

- ¿Diga? -

- Annie? Por Dios casi no contestas, donde estás, llevo marcando media hora -

- Ahh hola Maya, lo siento estoy en la cama -

- Qué? Por dios estoy por llegar a tu casa en unos 10 min, tienes que estar lista ok?-

- Mmmm pues no sé, no pienso ir hoy-

- Qué pero porque? Es el primer día -

- Es que hace tres días no me alimento, así pensé en ir a cazar un poco -

- Ni se te ocurra Anabelle Tompson, hoy iras y cuando regresemos te acompaño y cazamos juntas vale? -

- No tengo ganas, no quiero ir ve tu sola ¿si? -

- No y no, ya llegue estoy frente a tu casa voy a entrar-

- Pero… -

Un ruido en la ventana me aviso que mi queridísima amiga iba a entrar con o sin permiso mío. Así que me levante corte la llamada y me dirigí a la ventana, al llegar vi que tenía razón Maya estaba sobre el Avendaño y estaba dispuesta a romper la ventana si no la abría y no quería que mis vecinos se despertaran, entonces me dispuse a abrir la ventana y Maya entro hecha una fiera claro está. – Annieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… Por dios te saco de aquí porque te saco entendido?

Ok entiendo Maya pero por favor no quiero quedar sorda, sé que estas molesta porque no quiero ir a la escuela es solo que no tengo ganas de ir otro año y ver como los demás me observan como un bicho raro.

- Eres un bicho raro

- Oyeee

- Qué pero si es la verdad eres la única que conozco que tiene el dije del sol y la luna en uno solo

- Eso no es raro es solo una coincidencia, era de mi abuela que vi…

- Que vivió hace miles y miles de años, claro si le llamamos vida a lo que somos pero bueno eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es que te aliste para irnos

- Pero….

- Pero nada nos vamos y punto, algún comentario?

- No, aunque…

- Aunque nada presiento que hoy pasara algo que nos cambiara la existencia

- Ahh si claro se me olvidaba que eres vidente

- No, no lo soy solo es un presentimiento

- Ok digamos que te creo así que me voy a cambiar

- Vale

Y como dije antes mi rara pero mejor amiga si no es por ella creo que mi vida sería miserable y a estas alturas estaría bebiendo sangre humana como un animal. Me dirigí a mi armario para tomar la ropa que me pondría hoy, elegí una camiseta color verde, unos jeans azul entubados unas zapatillas y me fui al cuarto de baño, me di una ducha de agua caliente para relajarme y sí que sirvió de mucho, luego me vestí y por ultimo peine mi cabello lo que me gustaba de él era que lo tenía estilo grafilado y un flequillo, por ultimo puse una pequeña pinza en mi cabello y salí para encontrar a mi loca amiga que estaba recostada en mi cama escuchando música en mi reproductor de mp3. – Eyyyyyy – grite en su oído luego de quitarle un audífono. – Oyeee porque haces eso casi me dejas sorda. Me dijo ella – lo siento pero era una pequeña venganza por lo de hace un rato, además es imposible que quedemos sordas. Dije lo obvio – si como tú digas, mejor vámonos.

Y bueno salimos de mi modesto cuarto, bajamos las escaleras y nos montamos a su auto que por cierto era un Nissan de color gris, no sé nada de autos pero de este conozco hasta su carrocería porque mi amiga no para de hablar de su belleza gris y es imparable, además de que no puedes insultarlo. En el camino ninguna dijo nada estábamos absortas en nuestros propios pensamientos, porque Maya cree que algo pasara hoy? a menos que me sigan mirando raro como siempre no sería nada nuevo. Un toque en mi hombro me saco de mis cavilaciones. – Oyeee despierta, ahora en que piensas, sabes que no soporto cuando te pierdes en tus pensamientos. Me dijo Maya. – Ehh lo siento sabes que si no me hablas pasara eso, mi mente siempre está ocupada pensando en cualquier cosa. – Si como tú digas, vamos que llegaremos tarde y aquí no podemos correr a nuestra velocidad. Nuevamente mostrándome lo obvio mi querida amiga – Ok te sigo chica obvia.

Maya parqueo el auto en el sitio de siempre, nos bajamos y luego nos dirigimos a la secundaria Ellions, donde todos los chicos de Salem un pequeño pueblo con unos miles de habitantes, sé que suena cliché pero así fue nombrado por las personas que llegaron aquí hace millones de años, no se mucho de su historia pues no vivía aquí cuando eso sucedió, y hace 2 años que nos mudamos a este pueblo, que por cierto tiene algo extraño algunas veces no sé qué es y tampoco quiero averiguarlo. Caminamos por los pasillos fuimos hasta nuestros casilleros y tomamos los libros de hoy, la primera clase la teníamos juntas y la última, el resto era un suplicio para mí. Unos minutos después llegamos a la clase de lengua mi favorita por cierto y nos sentamos en los asientos de siempre en la parte de atrás.

El maestro Jhon comenzó la clase con lo que se haría este semestre, la lista de libros recomendados las actividades de inicio de año etc. Pero lo que me llamo la atención fue que dijo que llegaría un nuevo alumno pero que no estaría en la primera clase sino hasta después del almuerzo, que raro porque no llegaría ahora, ohh bueno de seguro es un nuevo humano quien será el juguete favorito unas cuantas semanas y ya, se olvidan de él.

Bueno la clase paso sin ningún percance un nuevo record para mí no hubo miradas raras por parte de mis compañeros, de seguro estarán esperando al nuevo alumno. Así paso el resto de la mañana nada nuevo excepto lo de las miradas que no hubo ninguna, genial no? Llego la hora del almuerzo, me dirigí a la cafetería hice la fila y tome mi bandeja luego pude observar como una mano se agitaba en el medio de tanto alboroto de una cafetería, fui a sentarme con mi amiga y empezamos a platicar de nuestro día y no le pareció nada raro cuando le dije que no hubo miradas raras solo dijo – ves te lo dije. Hasta que ella se quedó mirando fijamente la entrada de la cafetería y hubo un extraño silencio en todo el lugar, me voltee para averiguar que observaba Maya y me quede pasmada ante lo que vi.

Un chico de tez blanca como la de nosotros, cabello negro y al parecer lacio ni muy corto ni mu largo solo lo indicado, sus facciones eran perfectas como un modelo de revista unos labios delgados pero bien dotados, pregunto que se sentiría besarlos. Oh cielos que estoy pensando por favor Annie es solo un chico apuesto nada mas además él no se fijaría en ti. Y por último sus ojos dios eran tan azules como el océano hermosos y con un toque siniestro pero no atemorizador, iba vestido muy casual jeans camiseta unas convers y una chaqueta gris que contrastaba con sus ojos y piel perfectamente. Se dirigió a tomar una bandeja y algunos alimentos luego se sentó a una mesa de mí en ningún momento me miro pero porque sentía que lo hacía? Además no lo note antes pero ahora que lo observo de reojo me doy cuenta de que es idéntico a nosotros pero su corazón late no comprendo porque? Además parece que su piel es igual a la nuestra helada, no lo he tocado pero siento que es así.

Este chico es muy extraño será el nuevo alumno? Y porque siento que aunque es humano hay algo raro en él, un aura extraña no me asusta, aunque si lo hiciera seria vergonzoso debería ser el quien me tema a mí, pero en fin hay algo en el que me atrae ¿qué es? ¿Quiénes este chico? ¿Y porque siento que me está llamando tanto la atención?


	2. Misterio en el bosque

2 Capitulo

**Misterio en el Bosque**

Hoy me levante muy temprano eso es raro, ayer llego ese misterioso chico y decir que me tiene intrigada es poco, pero lo que paso luego de la cafetería me dejo simplemente en las nubes aun no dejo de pensar en todo eso y en él.

Flashback

Seguí observándolo disimuladamente y mi amiga seguía parloteando sobre algo relacionado con su auto nada nuevo, y segundos antes de que sonara la campana él se levantó de un ágil movimiento, y clavo su mar de ojos en los míos y yo obviamente lo seguí con la mirada hasta que salió completamente de la cafetería, tenía un andar muy atractivo debo decir… - ey ey Annie que te pasa no me escuchas? - eh? Si claro dime…- te decía que ya es hora de irnos a clase, ¿qué te pasa? entro ese chico y quedaste como boba. - Oyeee claro que no quede así es solo que me pareció un chico muy extraño no crees?

- oh si el chico raro solo te 'intereso' por lo raro. Pero para darte la razón en eso, si es raro no es un humano cualquiera tiene algo como una sombra protectora o algo así…

- ves tú también lo notaste, pero bueno vámonos. Salimos rumbo a nuestras clases yo a química y ella a deportes. - nos vemos en la salida Annie. - si hasta luego.

Llegue a tiempo para oír la explicación de la clase y me sorprendí bastante cuando me encontré con unos perfectos ojos azules, me senté en la parte de atrás y él estaba una silla delante de mí, no sé porque pero quería preguntarle algo cualquier cosa para saber algo de él y es raro normalmente odio a los hombres ya sean humanos o vampiros son iguale, pero él es distinto lo siento, por estar en mis locos pensamientos me perdí de la explicación así que le pregunte a mi compañera e inmediatamente comenzamos con el experimento. Cada tanto observaba lo que hacía no tenía pareja así que estaba solo pero yo no, hubo un momento en el que mi compañera y yo nos descuidamos y pusimos una sustancia morada en el experimento empezó a burbujear y ponerse caliente, no sabía que hacer no podía bajar la temperatura con mis heladas manos y tampoco podía sacar el frasco a súper velocidad, todos se darían cuenta de que soy diferente 'que hago que hago' los demás se estaban asustando y el maestro no se encontraba.

Pero las cosas no llegaron a mayores porque de un momento a otro el frasco empezó a dejar de burbujear y podía escuchar un pequeño murmullo pero no lograba identificar que decía o de quien era, luego todo el mundo volvió a sus experimentos nadie dijo algo, intente tocar el frasco y estaba helado como mi piel en ese instante mis ojos se toparon con una penetrante mirada azul que no iba dirigida a mi sino al frasco en mis manos y me pareció ver que movía sus labios como terminado una frase aunque no le di mucha importancia porque su mirada esta vez sí se clavó en la mía, nos observamos durante segundos minutos no se cuanto lo que si se es que pareció encontrar algo en mis ojos porque en los suyos vi reflejado asombro, desconcierto y duda para por ultimo voltearse de nuevo al frente. Eso sí que me dejo flipada porque me vio de esa manera?.

Luego el maestro llego reviso los proyectos y pensé que tendría una mala nota pero tuve una de las mejores. - cómo? Pero si yo no pude ter…. - un excelente trabajo como siempre señorita Tompson. - Que yo no…. - no digas nada déjalo así por favor… me dijo mi compañera. Pero como rayos paso eso si no hicimos nada y la clase casi explota? Termino la clase y quería hablarle al chico misterioso pero no lo encontré debe ser muy ágil para salir tan rápido y que yo no lo note, como lo hace?

Ya en el parqueo me fui con Maya en su auto y en todo el camino pensé en este chico y todo lo extraño que me sucedió hoy como paso lo del frasco, porque me observo de esa manera y como es que es tan veloz que ni yo lo veo? Ni que se esfumara o sí?...

Fin flashback.

Empecé a sentir un ardor espantoso en la garganta y luego la ponzoña acumulándose en mi boca, eso me hizo salir de mi ensoñación y me recordó que hace ya cuatro días que no me alimento y mi queridísima amiga al parecer no me acompañara, aun así voy a mi mesita en busca de mi teléfono y decido marcarle, timbra dos veces y a la tercera contesta.

- Hola como estas?

- Ah hola Annie, muy bien, y a que se debe el honor de tu llamada?

- Bueno pues quería saber si al fin me ibas a acompañar, lo prometiste lo recuerdas?

- ohh si claro, espera y termino con un pequeño compromiso que tengo y estoy contigo en menos de nada. Me dijo con voz extraña

- vale, y me puedes decir qué clase de compromiso? Me preocupaba que hiciera lo mismo de la vez pasada

- eh…. no nada en especial, solo algo. Esta se guardaba algo y quería saber que

- no serán los mismos compromisos que la vez pasada o sí?

- eh…. Tengo que colgar nos vemos - Pero…. No termine de hablar porque colgó sin decirme nada y eso no me gustaba nadita nadita.

En ese instante mis padres decidieron hacer acto de presencia en casa después de algunos días 'disfrutando del paisaje'. Estaban en el porche, escuche como abrían la puerta e ingresaban, y de repente gritan - ¡ya llegamos! - y yo les seguí el juego.

Baje las escaleras muy despacio y les dije - hola Mamá…. Papá… ¿Que tal el viaje? ¿Disfrutaron?

- Hola querida, el viaje fue fabuloso y las bebidas estaban exquisitas… Contesto mi madre muy risueña y con ese brillo en sus ojos luego de un viaje con papá.

- Estoy completamente de acuerdo con tu madre fue el mejor viaje en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo la pasaste en tu primer día de escuela?

- pues fue muy… ¿cuál palabra podría definir al día de ayer?... - ¿interesante? Me ayudo mi madre. - Pues sí 'interesante' es la palabra que buscaba.

- Sí, eso presentíamos tu madre y yo… dijo mi padre viendo a mamá como si compartiera un secreto pero al mismo tiempo había un tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Oigan, es que todo el que me rodea es vidente o qué?

- no querida es solo intuición. Me contestaron los dos muy sonrientes y haciéndose los que no sabían nada, porque algo sabían estaba segura. - Bueno, no importa ya me voy -

- A dónde vas? Me preguntaron como buenos padres jeje. - A cazar un poco, nos vemos luego. - ok cuídate…. Que padres tan preocupados tengo ehh?

Salí de la casa y me encontré a Maya esperando por mí. - Hola Maya nos vamos? - si claro, veremos quién gana hoy. Me dijo recordándome nuestro pequeño juego de quien es la más rápida, siempre es ella la que gana espero ganar alguna vez. Emprendimos nuestro camino hacia el bosque, debo decir que siempre me sorprende con su velocidad, es muy buena así que aumento mi ritmo y logro alcanzarla, al principio se sorprende un poco pero luego ella es quien aumenta la velocidad y me sobrepasa otra vez. Al fin llegamos a nuestro 'restaurante' preferido, nuestro pequeño chiste jeje. Cada quien empieza a buscar su presa favorita yo un oso y ella cualquier ciervo adulto, no sé porque ese es su animal predilecto, cuando la conocí pensé que le gustarían los pumas o incluso los osos de acuerdo a su carácter no un ciervo, pero dicen que las apariencias engañan y es cierto.

Finalmente unos metros más al norte del centro del bosque que es donde nos encontrábamos hallé un gran oso color marrón se veía muy suculento, así que flexione mis rodillas, y me puse en posición de ataque al mostrar mis dientes y tensionar mis músculos, el oso reacciono y empezó a gruñir y a mostrar sus afilados dientes, solo que no sabía que los míos lo eran más, en un rápido movimiento me abalance sobre el animal, intento esquivarme pero fui más rápida y lo atrape del cuello lanzándolo unos cuantos metros hasta que choco con un gran árbol y cayó al suelo intento levantarse pero nuevamente fui más ágil y lo tome por los hombros y acerque mis labios a su palpitante yugularla hacer contacto con esa exquisita parte mis dientes se enterraron en ese lugar y empecé a succionar rápidamente pues mi sed era mucha, seguí con mi labro hasta que no quedo ni una gota, tire el cuerpo entre unos arbustos y luego decidí buscar a Maya quien se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de mi bebiendo de un ciervo adulto que al parecer estaba demasiado delicioso porque su concentración era totalmente para el ciervo, así que decidí ir a caminar por ahí, y a unos cuantos pasos más vi una luz extraña y como si mis pies tuvieran vida propia empezaron a dirigirse a dónde provenía esa luz, cuando logre acercarme lo suficiente vi la silueta de una persona, al parecer de un hombre, me acerque un poco más tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y vi que era un muchacho de contextura delgada pero al parecer un poco musculoso se alcanzaba a notar a través de la chaqueta de jean y llevaba unos pantalones algo desgastados, estaba arrodillado y de espalda a mi alrededor de él había una especie de circulo y decía unas palabras extrañas que no reconocí, luego un intenso fuego empezó a crearse dentro del circulo y a crecer muy rápidamente duro unos cuantos segundos y así como apareció desapareció, intente ver la cara del chico pero el ruido de una rama que acababa de pisar me delato, intente esconderme detrás del árbol a mis espaldas espere unos minutos y sentí unas pisadas en mi dirección, debes correr Annie me dije a mi misma pero algo me tenía paralizada mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y las pisadas se detuvieron. Luego de unos minutos intente moverme y lo logre salí de mi escondite y busque al chico pero no lo encontré, si hubiera corrido lo hubiera escuchado empecé a correr buscándolo pero no encontré a nadie en varios kilómetros ni siquiera escuchaba algún corazón excepto el de los animales alrededor ¿en dónde rayos se metido ese chico? Y parecía estar haciendo algún tipo de brujería o algo así.

Busque a Maya y la encontré 'descansando' recostada en un viejo árbol. - Maya vámonos a casa si? - Esta cena estuvo magnifica, sobre todo la parte de la carrera jejeje eres muuuuy lenta Annie jejejeje. - si como no, no es justo que tú siempre ganes, pero algún día ganare. - Oh sigue soñando querida Annie soy la mejor corredora y no lo puedes superar jejeje, vale vámonos. En ese instante en el cielo se ilumino con unas brillantes luces y a unos metros de nosotras visualizamos una sombra que se iba acercando a nosotras….


	3. Verdades Ocultas

3 Capitulo

Verdades Ocultas

Oh Dios mío, quién es? Pero fue Maya quien hizo eco de mi pregunta…. - ¿Quién eres? Y no oculto su enojo en ningún momento, estaba bastante cabreada a ella no puedes interrumpirla cuando está en medio de una conversación y más si habla conmigo, por eso de las miradas raras que siempre me lanzaban, siempre ha sido una chica ruda pero conmigo es la más dulce amiga… pero bueno en este momento muestra su lado malo…

La sombra se acerca más hasta que por fin pudimos visualizar la silueta de un muchacho algo musculoso pero no tanto solo lo adecuado, aun permanecía en las sombras pero podíamos verlo perfectamente, tenemos una muy buena visión…. Y guau es perfecto si mi corazón latiera seguro estaría como un colibrí...

Se acercó lo suficiente hasta que la luz de la luna lo ilumino como si fuera un Dios venido desde el mismísimo cielo…. Y como no si es nada más y nada menos que?

- Hola chicas siento llegar de esta forma mi nombre es Michael Russel, estaba por aquí cazando cuando escucho ruidos extraños provenir de estos lados y supongo eran ustedes... Al parecer si estaba de caza pues tenía un rifle terciado en la espalda y su ropa estaba sucia.

- Hola…. Y supongo que los ruidos los hicimos nosotras mi nombre es Annie Tompson y ella es Maya Reynolds… un gusto conocerte

- Si claro un gusto, y que cazabas? Pregunto de forma brusca. - Oh me gustan las liebres pero no he podido ver ninguna, tal parece que no encontrare nada esta noche, y de verdad siento si las asuste señoritas. Dijo haciendo una especie de reverencia hacia nosotras, encantador, y tiene cierta similitud con el chico de la escuela, no creo que sean hermanos o sí?

- Eh… no, no hay problema nosotras solemos venir en las noches a pasear y siempre escuchamos ruidos extraños, solo que no encontramos a personas a esta hora, y disculpa a mi amiga esta algo irritada. Me disculpe con este GUAPO chico.

- Espero no sea por mí. Dijo un poco apenado. Perfecto me dije a mi misma

- No… claro… que no. Dije balbuceando torpemente. – Ok déjense de disculpas y tu – dijo Maya señalando a Michael - Dinos eres nuevo en el pueblo verdad?, nunca te hemos visto. - Sí, soy nuevo, me acabo de mudar hace poco. Respondió más tranquilo por el buen cambio de humor de Maya.

- Bueno, supongo que nos vamos verdad Maya? Dije un poco abrumada por la belleza de este chico. Y como no si es alto, un poco musculoso, ojos verdes, tez clara, cabello ondulado y castaño claro, simplemente un chico que te quita el aliento.

- Annie, Annie… escuchaba que alguien me llamaba y agitaba una mano frente a mi cara. - Eh… si claro, lo siento… respondí muy avergonzada, me había quedado viendo fijamente a Michael, pero es que parecía que te atrapaba con esos ojos verdes, y al tiempo que reaccione él también lo hizo y alcance a ver algo plateado aparecer en sus ojos, pero desapareció muy rápidamente.

- Si quieren las puedo acompañar. Nos dijo el muy caballeroso

- Eh… no gracias nos vamos solas, y no nos pasara nada, tranquilo. Dijo Maya al ver que iba a replicar. - Nos vemos pronto chicas, fue un placer conocerlas, dijo tomándome la mano y dando un beso en ella, yo me puse muy nerviosa, así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. - Ah… si fue todo un placer. Volví a balbucear torpemente mientras era arrastrada por mi amiga fuera del bosque y cuando ya no vimos a Michael a lo lejos, utilizamos nuestra velocidad, así que llegamos en unos cuantos minutos a mi casa.

Ya en ella nos dirigimos a mi habitación y note a Maya muy rara, no se atrevía a mirarme y cuando intentaba acercarme me rehuía. Parecía ansiosa por algo, y nerviosa, no le pregunte nada porque sabía que estaba pensando la mejor forma de decirme sea lo que sea que me quisiera decir… minutos después, que me parecieron eternos por fin se decidió a hablarme. - Annie… veras tengo algo que decirte pero…demonios no sé cómo lo vas a tomar… yo… tu…. Estaba bastante nerviosa, nunca había visto a la ruda y fuerte Maya dudar tanto y ponerse nerviosa.

- Solo dilo Maya, es mejor si me lo dices, somos amigas cierto?

- Si, lo somos Annie… Bueno está bien te lo diré. Contesto tras una gran pausa

Se sentó en mi cama y me pidió que hiciera lo mismo, luego me miro a los ojos y dijo - Veras Annie, recuerdas al chico guapo de la escuela? El nuevo? Asentí dándole a entender que si lo recordaba, el de los ojos azules claro. – Que pasa con el Maya?

- Bueno y recuerdas que me contaste lo que te paso en la escuela ese día? Volví a asentir - Pues, empecé a preguntarme si este chico tenía algo que ver con eso, pues estaba también en esa clase cierto?

- Si él estaba allí, pero ve al grano Maya no entiendo lo que quieres decir.

- Lo que quiero decir es que he estado averiguando algunas cosas sobre este misterioso chico y lo que he encontrado es extraño.

- Que encontraste, y tiene algo que ver con lo que paso ese día?

- Bueno sé que se llama Thomas Domson, tiene 17 años, vive con su abuela en la casa que queda cerca al gran lago, y al parecer viene desde Inglaterra y sabes que es lo extraño? Que encontré muchos huecos, lapsos de tiempo en los que no se supo nada de él, e incluso intente averiguar sobre su familia y no encontré mucho.

- Como que no encontraste mucho? Dijiste que vive con su abuela no? Y qué clase de huecos

- Si, vive con su abuela, pero intente averiguar si tenía algún hermano o algo de sus padres y como dije encontré muy poco. - Y qué es?

- Bueno esta es la parte que no sé cómo interpretaras… pero bueno aquí va recuerdas al chico que acabamos de ver en el bosque y que supuestamente estaba cazando?

- Si Michael, que pasa con él, no me digas que…

- Sip este tal Michael Russel es nada menos que el hermano mayor del chico misterioso de la escuela, ahora sabes porque no actuaba tan raro no?

- Pero cómo es posible tienen apellidos diferentes y… espera un minuto como sabes que son hermanos?

- Pues eso es sencillo busque la fecha en que nació Thomas y guala apareció que tenía un mellizo, así que busque sobre su mellizo y lo único que encontré fue que tenía la misma fecha de nacimiento y que su nombre es Michael Russel, por eso me puse tan furiosa porque intentaba actuar como la chica ruda y no se diera cuenta de que sabía algo de el ves? Inteligencia jejeje.

- y no encontraste nada más? Sobre alguno de los dos? Como porque sus apellidos son diferentes? Que pasado tienen… no se algo?

- Pues también encontré que el primer lapso de tiempo en el que no aparece nada del primer chico fue cuando cumplió diez luego trece, dieciséis y bueno ahora tiene diecisiete, y observando la secuencia supongo que dentro de dos años se ira o algo así, tal vez desaparecía.

- Que le pasaría en esos lapsos de tiempo y porque?, Es raro además porque no tienen el y su hermano el mismo apellido?, que sabes de su hermano?

- Pues ya te dije lo que sé, no aparece nada más, él es aún más extraño que el otro, de él no aparece nada es nada. Ves esos chicos son raros, además que serían esas luces que viste en el bosque? Tendrían algo que ver con Michael?...

- Oye si, tienes razón esos chicos son raros guapos pero raros, ¿sabes? Me causan curiosidad, quiero saber más. Mmm… Maya como es que encontraste toda esa información?

- Sencillo… bueno no tan sencillo si buscas en internet no encuentras mucho más que sus nombres, y si eres como yo y conoces unos cuantos trucos, internet es tu fuente de información. Oye recuerdo algo, vi a este Thomas en la vieja biblioteca del pueblo hoy después de clases, y antes de que preguntes, no lo seguí porque no le di mucha importancia.

- Entonces… es obvio que deberíamos ir allí y averiguar algo…

- Oh Dios mío, Annie Tompson quiere cambiar su aburrida vida por una aventura… jajajjajajajajajajaja oh por dios, en serio quieres ir a esa biblioteca tan vieja?

- Si quiero, y no te burles, sé que no soy la vampira más divertida pero es que esos chicos me intrigan… sabes? Cuando los he visto a los ojos es como si intentaran ver algo en mi… no se es extraño y por primera vez quiero ser la valiente Annie y no la tímida Annie… Así que me acompañas?

- Tienes que preguntarlo? Claro que te acompaño, vámonos de una vez. Dijo muy entusiasmada mi queridísima amiga

- No hoy nos quedamos en casa y mañana después de clases vamos a la vieja biblioteca, te parece? Después de todo con la almohada formamos un plan de búsqueda, algo que nos ayude a saber quiénes son esos dos hermanos y porque son tan misteriosos.

- Además de que si el tal Michael es nuevo entonces como se adentró tanto en el bosque, debería no conocer el bosque tanto como para estar donde estaba no crees?

- Si… ahora que lo pienso el ya debió haber vivido aquí o estar viviendo hace algún tiempo para conocer un bosque tan grande sin perderse… bueno vamos a dormir y cualquier cosa que puedas recordar de lo que averiguaste me lo dices en la mañana… y yo pensare también en todo esto…

- Sip mi querida Annie, pensaremos y averiguaremos que se traen esos dos….

Y duerme bien porque mañana presiento que será un nuevo comienzo y una nueva aventura…

- Si, también presiento lo mismo un nuevo comienzo… y así con esos pensamientos me embarque al mundo de los sueños, porque es seguro que nuevos comienzos y nuevas aventuras nos esperan.


	4. Thomas y Michael

4 capitulo

**Thomas y Michael**

Un nuevo y hermoso día, recuerdo lo que decía mi abuela cuando un día como este se aproximaba 'Todo tiene un comienzo y tiene un fin, pero lo que importa es lo que haces en el proceso'. Mi abuela como la extraño… pero bueno por lo menos tengo la cadena que me regalo… aun me pregunto qué significaran la luna y el sol incrustados.

Despierto de mis recuerdos y me doy cuenta de que ya me encuentro en el parqueo de la escuela, por fin tengo un auto nuevo, luego de que el mío sufriera un peculiar accidente gracias a mi amiga pues tuve que esperar unas semanas a que trajeran uno que compre por internet y que Maya dijo era de los mejores.. Lo único que sé es que es de color gris, Maya es la que sabe todo del auto a mí solo me interesa que me transporte.

Ya en la escuela me dirigí a mi casillero a paso humano como siempre que había tantos a mí alrededor, cuando llegue tome mis libros y fui directo a la primera clase, entre y me senté donde es habitual para mí, minutos después llego Maya… quien se sentó a mi lado pero se veía muy pensativa. En todo el transcurso de la clase no me hablo o siquiera me miro y aún más extraño, intente hablarle cuando termino la clase pero se fue sin decirme algo… Que le pasara a Maya? Tendré que averiguarlo hoy en la tarde pues no tenemos más clases juntas en todo el día.

Mis clases pasaron sin mucha importancia, intente buscar a Thomas pero al parecer hoy no fue a la escuela pues no lo vi en ningún lado. Además he pensado en toda la información sobre este chico misterioso que por lo menos ahora no es tan misterioso pues conozco su nombre y algunas cosas, pero aun con esa información es todo muy confuso, su pasado, sus padres y su hermano ¿Por qué no tendrán el mismo apellido? ¿Qué paso con ellos? Y ¿Por qué Michael no está en la escuela? Tiene la misma edad que su hermano así que debería estar aquí también no? Ahora solo importa averiguar más sobre ellos.

Luego de varias horas que me parecieron eternas por fin llegamos a la vieja biblioteca, al fin sabríamos que clase de chicos son los que llegaron al pueblo y que misterios los rodeaban. Nos estacionamos a unos metros del edificio y en tiempo record pues era Maya quien conducía mi auto. Luego entramos a la biblioteca, y debo decir estaba bastante dejada se nota que hace años no pasa un re modelador por aquí.

-Bueno mi queridísima y aventurera Annie tendremos que buscar algo que hable sobre esos dos, pero que podemos encontrar?

- Pues podemos empezar a buscar por el lugar de origen, así que en donde nacieron?

- Emmm…. Espera no lo recuerdo… dato importantísimo y se me tenía que olvidar… un momento… era algo relacionado con Alem, salen mmm…

- Salem quizás?

- Si Salem ese era el nombre…. oye espera nacieron aquí, guau esto se pone cada vez más raro, supuestamente Michael es nuevo y lo mismo pasa con Thomas… Su voz se fue apagando mientras se dirigía a uno de los estantes que estaban cerca a nosotras, tomo un libro viejo, bastante grueso y con mucho polvo en la cubierta.

- Annie mira esto… es un libro muy viejo pero recuerdas de donde lo conocemos? Pregunto algo asombrada - Si… claro que lo recuerdo, eso fue hace más de cien años en medio de una caravana, la primera vez que nos vimos. Sip, por si no lo he mencionado nos conocemos hace más de cien años. – Si, desde entonces hemos sido las mejores amigas, quien lo diría… pero bueno al grano, lo importante es saber qué hace el libro Oscuro en una biblioteca como esta y en un pueblo como este.

- Lo sé, porque si mal no recuerdo, aquella gitana nos dijo que era un libro con muchos secretos. – Si eso dijo, pero como ahora ella no está para impedirme ver que hay aquí dentro, pues vamos a ver que secretos esconde! Dijo con tono de burla y extraños gestos y yo no sabía si eso nos serviría de algo, pero realmente esa gitana me había dejado con la intriga pues cuando quisimos saber que decía el libro se esfumo como niebla, pensamos que era un truco barato pero no la encontramos nunca, y ahora tenemos el libro.

- Vale leamos el misterioso libro Oscuro. Así que nos metimos entre uno de los pasillos y nos sentamos a leer, Maya forzó el cerrojo del libro y lo puso en medio de las dos para observar mejor. A medida que íbamos leyendo nos enterábamos de cosas realmente impresionantes, durante toda mi existencia he visto miles de cosas y me he enterado de muchas otras, pero este libro contenía cosas que no imagine existían.

- Maya esto es increíble… siempre hubieron rumores de que existía la magia, incluso habían muchos que se proclamaban magos hechiceros o brujos, y cabe agregar que por eso en este pueblo hubieron tantas muertes pues no creían en la magia. – Sabes tan bien como yo que esas eran personas que creían tener poderes mágicos cuando no era verdad, y de las dos, soy la vampira más incrédula, con respecto a estas cosas pero si nuestra especie es un mito y somos completamente reales, no dudo que esto sea real Annie.

- Si pero… - Y las luces que viste la otra noche en el cielo son como las describe el libro, seguro tiene algo que ver con esto. – Tienes razón Maya… solo que no hemos encontrado nada sobre Thomas y Michael y….

- Annie mira… - Ya se Maya más hechizos y cosas de esa pero… - No Annie, no es eso mira lo que encontré. – Maya ya no más, mejor vámonos si? No encontraremos nada y..

- ¡Annabelle Tompson! Escúchame y deja de decir estupideces! Ven a mirar lo que encontré antes de que de verdad me cabree!

- Ok… te escucho, lo siento es que de verdad estaba perdiendo las esperanzas y bueno… no importa que encontraste?

- Pues mira aquí dice que desde tiempos muy remotos los hechiceros han sido vistos como mentirosos e incluso herejes, y bla bla bla… Sip aquí esta… muchos de los grandes hechiceros nacían en familias muy humildes, aunque en la época medieval se veían mas en familias de nobles, uno de los más grandes hechiceros en la historia de la magia fue Andrew Russel. Guau este vendría siendo el tataratatara…. Bueno no sé cuántos tataras son pero debe ser familia de Micahel…

- Si pero que pasa con Thomas, su apellido no aparece en el libro? – Pues no veo ese apellido… espera mira aquí dice… En la época medieval hubo muchos asesinatos en la comunidad hechicera por parte de unas criaturas abominables, los vampiros. Así que los hechiceros para contrarrestar el ataque lucharon con toda la magia posible, ningún bando vivía en paz, hasta que el hechicero Zen Domson detesto las peleas e hizo un acuerdo con los vampiros, con la condición de que la magia no fuera utilizada en su contra y los vampiros no atacaran su pueblo. Ok eso sí que fue interesante…

- Si… ósea que los magos y los vampiros tuvieron un gran enfrentamiento hace milenios y nosotras ni sabíamos de ello. – Si bueno si lo detallas bien aún no existíamos, nosotras nacimos un poco antes de la segunda guerra, esta pelea ya había sucedido.

- Tienes razón… pero ese tal Zen Domson es un abuelo de Thomas.

- Mmmm… si aunque sigo sin entender del todo ese embrollo porque entonces porque encontré que son hermanos… que tal si buscamos algo antes de esa pelea? …. Después de varios minutos buscando desenrollar este misterio por fin encontré algo muy impactante.

- Maya mira lo que dice aquí, lee por favor.

– Si bueno dice. Una de las familias mágicas más poderosas de la época medieval, los Monroe eran constantemente atacados por una secta que sabía sobre la magia de esta familia, así que cuando corrió el rumor de los nuevos dos herederos de esta familia, la secta llamada 'Los Caballeros' intento asesinar a los recién nacidos. Desde luego los Monroe tomaron medidas e hicieron que los niños crecieran en familias distintas.

- Maya eso quiere decir que el abuelo de Michael y el abuelo de Thomas eran hermanos, pero nunca se conocieron y lo mismo ha pasado con todas las generaciones de esa familia… pero entonces como es que apareció que ellos son hermanos si…

- A menos que… Annie si piensas detalladamente te das cuenta de que aunque esa familia fue separada los genes han vivido en ambas partes, ósea en los Russel y en los Domson, esas debieron ser las familias a las que enviaron a cada niño, pero aun así ha habido magos en cada familia, Thomas y Michael son la descendencia de los Monroe, y si apareció que son hermanos debió ser alguien que sabe sobre la magia y el pasado de esa familia…

- Alguien que quiso dejar una especie de pista a alguien mas no crees?

- Si suena lógico, será que aún existe esa secta Maya?

- Pues no sé, pero si encontré eso yo, lo puede encontrar cualquiera…

- Lo sabrán ellos? sabrán que son hermanos? Dije de verdad aterrada, porque qué tal si eran los de esa secta?

- Tranquila Annie, no creo que lo sepan o… tal vez si… recuerdas que te dije que vi a Thomas entrar aquí?

- Si, lo recuerdo, Maya yo creo que deberíamos hablar con Thomas y buscar a Michael.

- Oh si claro, y que decimos gran Annie, hola Thomas sabemos sabias que eres mago y tienes un hermano? Ah y yo investigue tu nombre porque nos parecías muy raro.

- Bueno no así yo pensaba…. Bueno tienes razón, pero entonces cómo hacemos? Es obvio que saben lo que son porque estoy segura que lo del laboratorio fue Thomas y lo del bosque fue Michael, pero no creo que sepan que son hermanos y mucho menos que nosotras lo sabemos.

- Exacto, ves no podemos decir nada hasta que tengamos confianza, no se intentar entablar una amistad con ambos, no será difícil saber dónde vive Michael en un pueblo pequeño como este.

- Si, veremos qué pasa de ahora en adelante. Y lo que no sabíamos Maya y yo eran todas las extrañas cosas que nos esperaban de ahora en adelante. Definitivamente ya no era la simple y rara Annie Tompson.


End file.
